1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output filter and a motor drive system including the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1997-84357 describes that an output filter includes: a common mode voltage divider; a neutral point detection circuit connected in parallel to an output of the common mode voltage divider; and a bypass circuit connected in series to an output of the neutral point detection circuit 103. Ina common mode, this output filter constitutes an L-C low-pass filter, which is formed of inductances L of the common mode voltage divider, and capacitors C of the neutral point detection circuit and the bypass circuit.